versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rory Mancer
Rory Mancer is a main party member in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Rory Mancer grew up in Wind Town with his sister. However, after his sister killed herself, Rory became desperate and depressed. Upon attempting to take his own life as well, Rory had a strange encounter with an Entity, who he believed to be his sister. This Entity was in truth himself from another reality. Rory may have knew this subconsciously, but believed that his sister was still alive. Rory founded ONISM1999, a website documenting strange findings and the occult. After some time had passed, he met two ONISM users in real life, Michael Kucinski and Alex Eggleston. Along with Vella Wilde, the four became acquaintances, and agreed to find answers to each other's questions on the nature of reality. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown (Rory denounces violence and actively refuses to fight. Rory does not fight in the game, but instead acts as a defender for the other party members. Can at least cut down small trees with his hairwhip.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Can block attacks from Entities and the Proto-Comet. Likely notably fast as he can protect anyone in the party from incoming attacks.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Takes hits from Entities in his first big boss fight. Entities are the only survivors of the destruction of their reality. The most defensive party member by far.) Hax: Time Manipulation (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), can swap his stats to survive longer, Luck Manipulation (The Luck stat passively allows a higher chance of critical hits), Healing via Food, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those who rise above the material universe are not bound by laws such as fate or destiny) and Poison (Can travel through toxic goop indefinitely) Intelligence: High (Has theories on the universe that are very close to the truth according to Vella. Despite being younger, Rory knows more about the world than Alex, a college graduate.) Stamina: High (His entire purpose is to defend and constantly take hits for the other party members and keep going.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Time Manipulation': Can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated through taking damage. *'Stat Swap': Can swap his Power Points and HP to protect people for longer. *'Silver Tongue': Techniques *'Pacifism': Rory will protect any party member with this technique. *'Talk': Rory tries to convince the enemy to stop fighting or to go away. *'Protest': Lowers the Luck stat. Equipment *'Open Your Eyes': A protest sign that reads "Open your eyes to the sign of the times." *'Occupy Bank Street': Rory’s best picket sign. Makes Rory more defensive. It simply reads "Occupy Bank Street." Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Seemingly a normal human in strength Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Comparable to Claudio, who can slice opponents a thousand times *Likely one of the fastest party members, as he blocks attacks just as they happen, with the exception being the Proto-Comet’s Banish Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities *A contributor to the fight against the Golden Alpaca, who attacks and gets stronger with every Entity he absorbs *Can survive at least one hit from the Mall Rats and their Entity, one of the strongest enemies in the game *Can block bullets with his picket sign *Can take alien lasers *Survives attacks from skulls the size of his body with ease *Fought with powerful turtles in the sewers who were trained to be samurai as well as their rat master and survived *Can take any attack from the Proto-Comet except for its Banish Skill/Intelligence *The most skilled fighter in the party *Seems to have deceived dozens of Alexes into believing her lies *Can casually beat the party and the Player with Proto-Alex *Can process information from many lives *Capable of lying to Vella and making a story so believable that she thinks it is true, despite her being the most knowledgeable character on the nature of the YIIK universe Weaknesses *Rory cannot attack at all, he only defends *Rory is depressed throughout the game *Especially susceptible to the sickness condition, although it does not do much damage to him Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Stats Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Indie Game Characters